Dark Horizons
by Tatsurou-san
Summary: My own original Legend of Zelda plotline.  Includes plot devices of several games, as well as characters.  WHile characters will resemble their manifestations from the original, their personas will be different
1. Start your Journey

1. Start your journey A blonde haired young man with slightly pointed ears slumbered under the shade of a tree. An ocarina lay at his side. He wore a green tunic and brown hose, and a butterfly sat on his nose, completely unnoticed by him. His sleep - and the butterfly's peaceful repose - were disturbed by a shout.  
>"Link! Link, wake up already!"<br>He opened his eyes to gaze on the floating blue light hovering over him, his oldest friend.  
>"Navi...I was having such a good dream..."<br>"I don't care what you were dreaming about! Have you forgotten why we're out here already?"  
>He smiled as he thought of a way to distract her. "It was about you."<br>The blue light suddenly took on a pinkish cast. "Wh-what do you mean?"  
>He chuckled to himself. He knew the light wasn't her true form. She'd explained it to him a long time ago - how fairy's were to small for humans to see, but those bonded to one could see the light of their magic, and that's what he saw of her. Even so, he found it amusing how the light reflected her mood. "What do you think I meant?" he asked as he sat up.<br>She floated there, bright pink, then asked, "What was it about?"  
>He smirked. "I thought you didn't care?"<br>She flew around his head in irritation. "Tell me already!"  
>He got a thoughtful expression, then shrugged his shoulders. "I forgot."<br>She smacked him in the back of the head. "Won't you take anything seriously? You bear the mark of the chosen! You carry the hope of the people! When are you going to act your age and station! Everyone in Hyrule is counting on you, you know that!"  
>He glared at her slightly. "It's just a stupid superstition." He glanced at the back of his right hand, where three black triangles arranged in a larger triangle were plainly visible. A birthmark. He hated when Navi got on about that. It hadn't mattered when they were younger, but now it seemed to be all anyone cared about.<br>"It is not a stupid superstition. It is-"  
>"I know, I know." He began mimicing his teacher's voice. "It ist an impohtant paht of Hyrule's past, present, and future that the one who bears the mark of ze chosen journey to the Temple ohf Time shud ze Master Sword need a wielder against ze powahs of Dahkness, in case zey return." He returned to his normal voice. "After as many times as we heard that lecture, I've got it memorized."<br>"Then why don't you care?" Navi was incensed.  
>"Because I'm not a hero!" Link shouted finally, unwilling to control himself with only his oldest friend to hear. "The wielder's of the Master Sword in the past have all been great men, heroes who guarded us against the darkness, many of them with their lives. I know: most of them came from my bloodline. But I'm not like them!" He slumped into his arms. "But I'm not like them. I can't dedicate myself to others. I...I just want to live my own life. Is that so much to ask?"<br>Navi was quiet for a while, then settled on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Link. I...I had no idea how much this was weighing on you. I haven't really been helping, pushing you so hard, have I?"  
>"Not your fault, Navi..." He was sorry he had yelled. He hated to worry her.<br>She suddenly perked up. "Well, we might as well get to the Temple sooner rather than later, right? The sooner you get there, the sooner you try to draw it. If it doesn't come out, you aren't needed, and you get to live your own life! How does that sound?"  
>Link smiled. "I never looked at it that way." Grabbing his sword and shield up from the ground, he strapped them to his back and leapt to his feet. He let out a piercing whistle.<br>From across the field, his horse came charging up to him, skidding to a halt in front of him, snorting into his hair, happy to see his improved mood.  
>"Hey Epona! Easy, easy!" He laughed at her easy affection. Quickly saddling her, he leaped onto her back and they took off for the Temple.<br>Reaching the Temple, he walked inside with Navi, feeling much better about himself. Smiling, he walked into the inner sanctum. Now came the ritual.  
>"Hear me, oh Gods of Hyrule!" He knew this part by heart. He had to. "Mighty Din! Wise Nayru! Courageous Farore! I who bare the mark of the Chosen offer myself for your service, to guard the land against darkness." Reaching forth, he touched the three gems. They glowed, and the door opened. Stepping through, he walked up to the sword embeded in the pedastel.<br>"Moment of truth," he mumbled to himself as he seized the hilt. It seemed made for his hand.  
>"Careful," Navi cautioned him.<br>There was the sound of scraping metal, followed by a snap. Link stood staring down at the half of the Master Sword in his hand. The blade had broken in the middle, and the other half lay on the pedastel, dull and grey.  
>"That's not good..." Navi said worriedly.<br>"I didn't do it!" Link said hurriedly. 


	2. Here's your Quest

2. Here's your quest

"What do we do? What do we do? What do we do?" Navi flew back and forth in a panic.

"Navi, I'm trying to think. Please calm down." Link knelt down and examined the broken Master Sword and its pedastel.

"Calm down? The Master Sword is broken, we're gonna get blamed, darkness could rise to devour the world any moment while it's defensless and you want me to calm down?" Navi's voice broke on the last word as she started to shriek. "What are we going to do?"

"This was deliberate," Link said, examining the sword.

"Well of course it was! Do you think ancient magical relics forged by the hands of the gods just break because they feel like it?"

"That's not what I mean. Look." He pointed to the inside of the break. "The magic's been drained out of the sword. And," he pointed at the outside, "the metal's been filed. Whatever supernatural force wanted the sword broken, it had mortal aid."

"But only a Hylian can enter the Temple of Time. That would mean..."

"Yes. A Hylian seeks the fall of Hyrule." Link examined the pedastel closely. "It looks like music notes are inscribed into this." He examines them closely.

"Maybe you should try playing them. Maybe it will help us."

"Sounds like a plan." Stepping onto the pedastel, he pulled out his ocarina and began to play. The notes were very upbeat, and the ocarina felt warm in his hands. The pedastel began to glow, and suddenly, he and the Master Sword pieces disapeared from sight.

"Link! LINK!" Navi started to panic again. "Link, where are you? ANSWER ME!"

Beneath the pedastel, Link shook his head. One moment, he was playing that song. The next, it felt like he was falling...without moving. What was going on?

"Well! It's been a long time since someone played the Ancient Song!"

He turned at the sound of the voice. He saw a very old man with a long white beard leaning on a staff.

"Greetings. I am Ezlo, Ancient sage. Welcome to the land of the Minish."

"Minish? I know that legend. But that would mean..." Link looked around.

"That's right, young man. You are very small at the moment. Now, what brings you here, hmm?"

Link holds out the broken Master Sword.

"Oh dear, oh dear, that's not good at all." Ezlo shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't help you with that, but..." Ezlo began rummaging around. "Ah! Here it is!" He pulled out an ancient looking tome and began copying from it. He then handed the paper to Link. "This is a list of everything you will need to collect to reforge the Master Sword. If you manage to collect it all, return to me, and I will aid you further."

"Thanks," Link said, as he pocketed the list. "But...how do I get back? Navi's probably worried sick about me, and-"

"Navi? Who is Navi?"

"A friend of mine. She's a fairy, and-"

"Say no more." Ezlo pointed his staff into the air, and a beam of golden light shot up from it. Moments later, a fairy-winged adolescent girl with pale skin and blue hair shot down and embraced Link.

"Link! There you are! I was worried sick!" THe voice was the same. Link stared at her in shock.

"N-Navi?" This was his life-friend, his fairy partner? But...

"The Ancient Melody changes you to the size of a Minish...the size of a Fairy. You need merely play it at any portal point to pass between your world and the world of the Minish. If you need me, I will be here." Ezlo turned back to his books.

Navi stepped back, brushing her blue tunic and leggings. "I'l...I'll just wait for you up above, okay Link? Don't take too long." She zipped upward, her cheeks tinted slightly pink in embarrasment of her behavior.

Stepping back shaking his head, Link reached for his ocarina. "I thought I was just teasing her," he mumbled, and played the Ancient Melody.

Back in the Temple, Link and Navi went over the list.

"So we'll need Volcano's Fire...The Pearl of the Deep...The Heart of Stone...and the Crystal of Cloud...Energies from these four gems will be needed to reforge the Master Sword. Well, we got the locations, too." Navi floated over Link's shoulder.

"Hmm...we should go for the Heart of Stone first...it's in Kokiri Forest, and that's pretty close...hey! That's where Saria lives. I wonder how she's doing?" Link smiled as he remembered some happy times playing with Saria.

"Yes...I wonder." Navi wasn't as pleased. Saria was a good friend, but recently...something about the way she interacted with Link rubbed her the wrong way. 


	3. Heart of Stone, part 1

3. Heart of Stone, part 1

As they entered the Kokiri Forest, Navi floated next to Link's shoulder. She knew they had to come here, but still...

"Link! You're here!" Saria came out of her hut and ran forward, throwing her arms around Link. "I've missed you so much! You hardly ever come to visit anymore!"

"Hey, Saria," Link replied hugging her back. "I missed you, too." He pretended not to notice Navi's silent fuming. "How are things?"

"Oh, same old, same old. The Great Tree still stands, protecting the forest. The Great Fairy still resides in her spring. Milo still hates your guts."

Link laughed. "He never has explained why he dislikes me so much."

Navi snorted.

Link glanced towards her. "SOmething bothering you, Navi?"

"No, your just totally oblivious to the real world as usual, but why should that bother me?" Navi floated off to catch up with some of her old fairy friends.

Link stared after her. "Did I say something wrong?"

Saria sighed. "SO...what brings you here?"

"I'm on a noble quest, given to me in the Temple of Time!" He thrust his chst out proudly.

"Wow!" Saria was amazed. "No one's ever received a quest from the Gods before! This must be super important. SO what are you looking for?"

"SOmething called the Heart of Stone. Ever heard of it?"

"Heart of Stone? No, but the Spirit of the Great Tree ought to know. YOu should go ask him."

"THanks, Saria, I will." He heads towards the Grove.

"COme back and see me when you find it!" Saria shouts after him. "I've got a surprise for you!"

"Can't wait!" he shouted back, smiling. Navi caught up to him as he headed for the grove. At the enterance to it, Link sighed. "Hello, Milo."

"Well, if it isn't Mister Chosen Hero! Getting pretty big for your britches, aren't you, coming here like nothing's changed."

"Milo, I don't have time for this, I need to speak to the Tree Spirit-"

"You shall not pass!" Milo took a stance with his sword.

"Sigh." Link drew his sword. "I fight you, I win, you let me pass. Deal?"

"Fine. But if you lose, you leave and never return. FALL!" Milo lunged for Link.

Link easily parried the strike, and with a twisting motion, disarmed Milo. "YOu'd think you would have practiced more after the trouncing I gave you last time. Later." He headed towards the grove.

"You haven't heard the last of this!" Milo shouted after him. Turning, he winced as Saria smacked him upside the head with a fan. "Saria..."

"Link is on a noble quest given by the gods! How dare you try to interfere!" Glaring, she stormed off. Milo watched her leave, then turned and stormed off to his hut. 


End file.
